


The Rise of the Prince

by Watermelon_Writes



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King Creativity, grief processing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Writes/pseuds/Watermelon_Writes
Summary: Grief processing can be hard, friends can make it easier.





	The Rise of the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A part two of sorts the "The loss of the King". Word count: 775

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Geez Virgil, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Roman shoved the sword he had drawn in his panic back into its sheath. "I could have killed you!"

"Are you gonna tell him?" The darker side insisted again.

"Tell who what?" After his sword was safely put away, he walked to the kitchen and started pulling out things to make himself some lunch. Virgil hoped on the counter while Roman got to work.

"Tell Thomas," he explained gently, which Roman found suspicious, "about the King."

**CRASH**

"Ro! Are you alright!" Virgil rushed to the others side, who was now picking up the broken pieces of the jar he had dropped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He refused to look up. He knew the look Virgil was giving him and he refused to see his pity.

"Stop," Virgil grabbed Roman's hand, "You're gonna cut yourself." Pulling him up by his hands he led his friend to sit at the table and went to go get the broom.

After he had cleaned and disposed of all the broken glass he went over to Roman, who was still sitting where he left him. Sitting still at that. Roman was always loud and rambunctious, always moving around with his dramatic flair. But at this moment, he just sat there, quiet and contemplative.

"Ro?" As if coming out of a trance his head snapped to where he heard the voice come from.

"Hey, Vee." He smiled tiredly. "Sorry if I scared you, you just startled me is all."

Virgil grabbed a chair and moved it so he was sitting in front of Roman with nothing between them.

"Roman, what's going on?" Roman started to say something, but Virgil cut him off quickly, "And don't you dare tell me 'Nothing', because that," he pointed to the kitchen, "that is not nothing."

Roman sighed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to worry his friend more than he already had. He knew that if anyone had been more upset about Remus's reveal than himself that it was Virgil. Virgil was anxiety, it was his job to worry, but he didn't want Virgil to worry about him when there was already so much on his plate.

Roman was stuck in this way of thinking until he felt hands on his, gentle yet firm. He looked up and saw how concerned Virgil was and he was again at a loss, but he knew he had to say something.

"No." He was able to force out. "I am not going to tell him about the King. I... I can't. Re and I have only just now started trying to fix things after all these years. We've only just now started to grieve, and I don't think I'm ready to tell Thomas. Not yet anyways."

"Hmm." Virgil knew this wasn't his time to talk, he wouldn't know what to say anyway. This was Roman's turn to talk. His turn to talk without keeping up his flamboyant persona, because if anyone knew that the sides didn't have to always fit into the box they were shoved into, it would be Anxiety, the former dark side.

"I think it's dumb." Roman said suddenly. "The split." He clarified seeing Virgil's confused look.

"We keep saying that the reason we split because Thomas thought those thoughts were bad. But I think that's dumb." He looked down shamefully. "I just wanna be me again, the real me. The me that is also him."

"But you can't," Virgil tried to find words that would make Roman feel better, but it was harder than Pat made it look. "You're you now, and Remus is Remus. And that is real, you are just as real as the King was." He took a breath and closed his eyes. "The reason most people find it hard to heal is that they're trying to be the person they were before, but the truth is, that person's gone. Instead, you need to push ahead and be the you that you are now."

When he opened his eyes he saw Roman looking at him with eyes full of tears. The next thing Virgil knew he was being wrapped in a hug.  
Accepting who he was was something he was avoiding. All this time Roman tried and tried to be just like the King, but that was an unattainable goal. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Now he had someone else he could share this adventure with. And he knew even if they fought he has someone in his corner backing him up. And that's all the Prince could ever ask for.


End file.
